


Confrontations

by VolsungartheMighty



Series: Thiam ED verse [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Eating Disorder Not Otherwise Specified, Liam confronts the pack, Liam is supportive of Theo, M/M, Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-29
Updated: 2018-08-29
Packaged: 2019-07-04 00:03:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15829650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VolsungartheMighty/pseuds/VolsungartheMighty
Summary: Liam confronts the pack about their treatment of Theo. Set during the events of Chapter 5 of The Pressure.





	Confrontations

**Author's Note:**

  * For [FlyRobinFly](https://archiveofourown.org/users/FlyRobinFly/gifts).



> For Robin, and their amazing amazing fic The Pressure. I hope this works for your fic, and I hope you like it.

**_Liam:_ ** _Hey, guys. I need to talk to you all about something._

**_Scott:_ ** _Sure_

**_Stiles:_ ** _Yeah, of course buddy_

**_Mason:_ ** _What’s up? :|_

**_Corey:_ ** _Of course, what’s the problem_

Liam paused as other messages came through, his thumbs hovering over the keyboard as he thought about what he wanted to say. He typed out a few replies before he settled on something simple.

**_Liam:_ ** _Could we meet up at Scott’s later today? This afternoon maybe? I’d rather bring it up in person._

Liam only waited until he had a reply from Scott, telling him that yes, they could meet up at his place in an hour, before he locked his phone, restraining himself from throwing the device across the room. Another ping from his phone caught his attention, and he pulled it out, finding another message from Mason.

**_Mason:_ ** _Actually, Corey and I might be a little late._

Liam nodded his head but didn’t bother replying as he put his phone down, leaning over and running his hand through Theo’s hair softly. He resisted the urge to kiss his forehead, no matter how tempting it was, chuckling as Theo groaned softly, burying himself under the covers even more.

“Nooo” Theo let out in an uncharacteristic whine, pulling a pillow over his head, pushing Liam’s hand out of the way. “Five more minutes” he mumbled, his voice hoarse and scratchy from sleep.

“Come on Theo, we have to be gone in half an hour” Liam said softly, his hand coming down to rub softly at Theo’s shoulder, shaking him softly.

Theo growled, removing the pillow from his face, glaring at Liam. But he couldn’t find it in himself to be scared, not when Theo’s hair was messed up from sleep, his eyes still half closed and his face still soft and care free from sleep.

“Theo, you need to have a shower” Liam said softly, running his hand through Theo’s hair again, untangling the knots that had formed during the night. “You want to be nice and refreshed before you go to the clinic, don’t you?”

Theo nodded hesitantly, slowly climbing out of the bundle of blankets he’d been laying under and padding his way into the small bathroom attached to Liam’s room, closing the door softly behind him. Liam waited until the water was running before he got up and went about his daily routine.

Hi routine had… changed, somewhat, since Theo had returned from the hospital and started going to the clinic for his treatment. Normally he wouldn’t be up for another hour, getting dressed and having a quick breakfast before he left for school. But Theo needed to be at the clinic for breakfast, which was an hour before school started. He’d already been up for the better part of an hour, showering and getting his stuff for school ready, and now that Theo was distracted, and in the shower, he was able to have his own breakfast before he left.

It was a simple thing of cereal with a cup of coffee that he wolfed down as quickly as he could, burning his tongue on the fresh coffee before he rinsed them out and placed the bowl and mug in the dishwasher. He wasn’t too sure on whether or not the smell of food might upset Theo’s stomach or not, so he wanted to make sure that nothing got in the way of Theo getting better.

A moment later Theo was walking down the stairs, hair still damp, the dark curls of hair sticking to his neck in what Liam thought was an enticing sight. Theo smiled at him weakly, carrying both of their bags and setting them down on the bench.

“You ready?” he asked, a worried look on his face.

Liam shook his head, moving around the bench and lacing his fingers with Theo’s own, bringing their hands up and kissing the knuckles on Theo’s right hand. “What’s wrong Theo?” he asked softly, looking at Theo with imploring eyes, eyes he knew Theo couldn’t resist.

“You don’t have to do all of this for me” Theo said softly, his eyes flicking down to stare at their joined hands, and coincidentally, Liam’s lips, still lightly kissing his knuckles. “I know how much you’ve changed your routine for me, and I know it couldn’t have been easy…”

“Theo, look at me” Liam said, waiting patiently until Theo’s eyes were locked with his own. “I am fine. I would gladly do this all again for you in a heart beat. Besides… I’ve been feeling better, getting up earlier, nor having to rush as much while getting ready. My wolf isn’t as restless. And besides, I get to look after you.”

Theo smiled shyly at him, and Liam felt his stomach flip at the sight, but tamped it down. Theo’s treatment came before anything else right now, and he didn’t want to throw Theo’s treatment off by accidently throwing a spanner in the works.

“Well, if you’re okay with it, I… suppose I won’t complain. Much” Theo said, a light smirk on his face.

Liam smiled, nodding as he took the keys to Theo’s truck off the bench. “Do you want to drive, or should I?” he asked.

“I… think I’ll let you drive today” Theo said, smiling broadly as Liam whooped and cheered, dancing a little on the spot, their hands still clasped together.

Once in Theo’s truck, it was a quick drive to the clinic, the both of them getting out as Liam led him into the clinic, giving the Chimera one last hug and a kiss on his knuckles before he was walking out of the clinic, a smile on his face. Despite the up coming pack meeting this afternoon, it looked like Liam was going to have a good day.

***

Today had been anything but a good day.

Despite having been at the clinic a little earlier than needed, he’d gotten stuck in traffic while on his way to school, and had only gotten to school with five minutes to spare. During gym class, he’d gotten into a fight with some of his class mates who had been bitching about how Theo had probably been taking drugs, and thought it was funny that he’d gone to hospital.

He’d… been unable to stop himself, almost wolfing out on them as he had tackled one of the guys to the ground, punching him until the guys friends had been able to pull him off. Before they’d been able to do anything, coach had pulled them apart and told the others to move on, while glaring at Liam.

Now he’d been suspended for a week and was not allowed to attend the next two games and the practices in between. His parents were going to be so disappointed in him, even if he was standing up for Theo and doing the right thing. He’d probably be grounded too, and that just continued to sour his mood.

Because he’d gotten out earlier than expected, he’d asked the older pack members to meet up, being evasive about exactly _why_ he’d gotten out of school early. He knew they would be suspicious that he was driving Theo’s truck, but right now, he couldn’t give two shits about what they thought.

He parked the car, his hands gripping the steering wheel tightly, knuckles turning white as he clenched and unclenched his hands. He breathed in deeply, thinking of Theo, thinking of his anchor and how he was in distress, before breathing out slowly, breathing in again. He could hear the idle chatter of the older pack members, and he felt his anger stirring in his gut, like a viper poised to strike. His anchor was in distress because of them. His anchor was in pain because of them.

He needed to sort things out before they could do something that might push Theo over the edge.

He hopped out of the car, slamming the door shut, the sound getting the packs attention as he locked the door, marching his way to the door. Scott opened it moments before he reached it, a curious look on his face.

“Why are you driving Theo’s truck?” he asked, but Liam just huffed in annoyance, pushing past his alpha and into the house.

Stiles, Malia and Lydia were sitting around the living room, Stiles sitting on the couch with Lydia laying across it, her head in his lap as he carded his finger through her hair. Malia sat on the love seat, a vacant spot next to her obviously being where Scott had been moments before.

“Yeah, why are you using that bastard’s car?” Stiles sneered, nodding to the window, where he could see Theo’s truck. “Don’t you have your own? And where have you been all this time?”

Liam briefly saw red, trying his best to tamp down on his anger as much as he could, knowing that if he were to lose control he’d say something he would regret later. Or not, since they would deserve it. He felt his eyes flashing gold briefly before he closed his eyes, robbing thumb and forefinger over his closed eyelids as he thought about what he was going to say.

“This needs to stop” he growled out, turning away from them as he tried his best to calm down. “You need to stop treating him like he’s a piece of shit stuck to your shoe.”

“Who?” Scott asked, at the same time Stiles asked, “You mean Theo?”

A soft growl came from where Malia was sitting, while Lydia slowly sat up, crossing her legs beneath her.

“Is this about Theo being in the hospital?” Scott asked, a soft look on his face. Liam nodded, before Scott continued. “I was there when he was let out, and I know I apologised for what I might have done… but he still seemed wary of me afterwards, like I’d go back on my word.”

“You mean Melissa was serious about that?” Stiles asked, sitting up straighter. “I thought it was a sob story to get us to trust him again.”

Liam glared at him, his eyes flashing gold.

“It wasn’t a fucking sob story, Stiles” he spat, body tensed. “He was in hospital for a week because you people give him so much fucking anxiety that he can’t keep his food down.” Lydia gasped softly, but Liam didn’t let her say anything. “You are all such assholes, treating him like utter shit when he deserves so much better.”

“He deserves it, if you ask me” Stiles scoffed, but flinched back when Liam growled.

“You’re the worst of them Stiles, always bringing up his past” he snapped. “If that’s how you treat Theo after being sent to hell, after proving that he is more than his past failings, why is it that we shouldn’t treat you any different because of what the Nogitsune did while it possessed you?”

Stiles flinched back, a look of shock on his face as he whispered, “How do you know about that?”

Scott stood finally, hands outstretched as he said, “Please, guys, lets not do this.” He turned to Liam, a sorrowful look on his face. “You have a point. And I’m sorry that we caused Theo to be put in hospital. Is… is everything all right?”

It was an earnest question, one that had Liam calming down slightly as he thought about the progress Theo was making as he nodded. “A little. He’s at a clinic right now to help him eat properly. He’s seeing a therapist, one who knows about the supernatural, so he doesn’t have to keep some things a secret… but, that’s why I’m here.”

Scott nodded, gripping Liam’s shoulder tightly. “If it means we can help him get better, what can we do?”

Liam sighed, running a hand through his hair. He’d probably need to get it cut, but he thought he would wait until he had Theo’s opinion. “Diana… his therapist, said that it might be good to have him be here for a pack night, so that he can see that you actually mean that your sorry.”

“Yeah, I remember. She called me up and asked if it was okay, and I said yes” Scott said with a nod, but a shocked gasp from Stiles drew their attention to him.

“You did what? Scotty, no” he said, standing, but Lydia gripped his hand and pulled him down.

“Have you not heard a word Liam’s been saying” she asked, a serious tone to her voice. “Theo deserves a better chance than the one we’ve been giving him, so you better act like the man I thought I fell in love with Stiles, or so help me god…”

“Right, right, okay” he said, sighing and leaning forward, resting his elbows on his knees. “I’m sorry for what I’ve done to Theo. You’re right Liam, that I shouldn’t be treating Theo like shit, especially with everything I did because of the Nogitsune.”

Liam nodded softly, his lips still turned down in a frown. Stiles was being honest, his heart beat steady, so he knew he was telling the truth.

“So, what time will Theo be over tomorrow?” Stiles asked, looking up at Liam and Scott.

“That’s… that’s why I’m here” Liam said, looking around the room. “I don’t think it’s a good idea that your there tomorrow Stiles.”

“What?” the other members of the pack asked in unison, and Liam nodded. “Why?” Scott asked, looking at Liam imploringly.

“Stiles is the worst offender when it comes to treating Theo like shit” Liam said, trying his best to keep his voice steady. “If he’s going to be here tomorrow, where the rest of you have treated him like shit, I’d rather Stiles not be there. I think it might be too much for him if he were here.”

Scott nodded his head, but Stiles shook his, standing from his seat next to Lydia, shaking off her hand as he asked, “And what would you do if I were to show up?”

Liam idly heard the door opening as he growled out, “Stiles, if you show up tomorrow, I will tear your balls off with my teeth and shove them so far down your throat, you’ll still be gagging on them in a week.”

Stiles flinched back at the graphic image, Scott letting out a startled _“Liam”_. Liam looked up, seeing a shocked Mason and Corey just inside the doorway.

“That was… intense” Mason said, but nodded at Liam in understanding, not bothering to say anything else.

Liam turned to Stiles, ignoring the shocked look Scott was giving him, glaring at the human. After a moment, Stiles said, “I… think you make a rather compelling argument Liam. Your right, of course. I really am sorry for what I’ve done to Theo, and… I hope, at some point in the future, that he’ll be able to at least tolerate me.”

Liam nodded, a small smile on his face. “That’s all that I ask” Liam said, pulling out his phone to check the time. “Shit, I need to go. Theo gets out in half an hour, and I want to beat the traffic.”

He didn’t wait for a reply, dashing out of the house and into Theo’s truck, gunning the ignition. He was still in a bad mood, still annoyed at the older pack members actions in the past, but he hoped that, as Stiles had said, Theo would be able to at least tolerate them in the future.


End file.
